Yūya Sakaki (Season 3:Fusion Arc)/Gallery
Episode 113 Ep113 Dimemsional Counterparts.png Isao and Yuya 113-6.png Isao and Yuya 113-7.png Dennis, Isao, Yuya 113.png Academia and Lancers 113.png Ep133 Yūto and Yūya.png Isao and Yuya 113-5.png Ep113 Yūya VS Isao.png Yuto and Yuya 113-3.png Yuya and Isao 113-1.png Isao and Yuya 113-1.png Yuya 113-1.png Yuya and Isao 113-2.png Isao 113-6.jpg Yuto and Yuya 113-1.png Yuya 113-5.png Yuya 113-4.png Yuya 113-18.png Acrobat Tower 113.png Isao 113-3.png Yuya 113-3.png Yuya 113-2.png Isao and Yuya 113-3.png Yuto and Yuya 113-2.png Isao and Yuya 113-10.jpg Episode 114 Ep114 Seeing the boat halfway to the horizon.png Episode 115 Lancers 115-3.png Yuya and Yuzu 115-1.jpg Ep115 Yūya vs. Solo.png Solo and Yuya 115.png Yuya 115-4.png Yuya 115-5.png Yuya 115-0.jpg Yuya 115-6.png Yuya 115-10.png Yuya 115-3.jpg Lancers 115-10.png Lancers 115-11.png Solo vs Lancers.png Lancers 115-1.jpg Yuya 115-1.jpg Lancers 115-2.jpg Episode 116 Lancers 116-1.png Lancers 116-2.png Yuto and Yuya 116.png Sora, Crow, and Yuya 116.png Lancers 116-3.png Episode 117 Reiji, Yuya, Gongenzaka 117.png Dimensional Counterparts 117.png Yuto and Yuya 117.png Lancers 117.jpg Episode 118 Lancers 118-1.png Lancers and Academia 118.jpg Sanders 118-1.png Lancers 118-3.png Sanders 118-3.png Crow and Yuya 118.png Lancers 118-4.png Lancers 118-01.png Lancers 118-5.png Lancers 118-02.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 118-1.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 118-1.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 118-2.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 118-2.png Episode 120 Yuya and Gongenzaka 120.jpg Ep120Yūya and Gongenzaka running.png Yuya 120-1.png Ep120Yūya.jpg Ep120 Yūya and Gongenzaka VS BB.png Ep120 Pollice Verso inflicts 500 damage to Yūya.png Yūya 120 (1).png Battle Beast and Yuya 120.jpg Ep120 Gaizares attacks Yūya.png Ep120 Gongenzaka seeing Yūya takes damage.png Yuya 120-2.png Yūya 120 (3).png Episode 121 Ep121 Battle Beast confronts Jack.png Yuya 121-1.jpg Yuto and Yuya 121-2.png Yuya and his counterparts 121.jpg Ep121 Yūto and Yūya.jpg Yuto and Yuya 121-1.jpg Yuya and Jack 121-1.jpg Ep121 Yūya2.jpg Ep121 Everyone surprised by BB.png BB, Yuya, Jack 121.png Episode 122 Sanders, BB, Yuya 122.png Ep122 Yūya6.png Ep122 Yūya draws.png Yuya 122-1.jpg Ep122 Yūya1.png Yuya 122.jpg Ep122 Yūya3.png Yuya 122-2.png Ep122 Yūya4.png Ep122 Yūya5.png BB and Yuya 122-1.png Ep122 Sanders warning Yūya.png Episode 123 Ep123 Yūya running.png Episode 124 Yuto and Yuya 124-1.png Yuya and Ruri 124-1.png Yuya and Ruri 124-2.png Ruri and Yuya 124-2.png Ep124 Yūya VS Ruri.png Yuya and Yuto 124-4.png Yuya and Yuto 124-5.png Ruri and Yuya 124.png Yuya and Yuto 124-6.png Yuto, Yuya, Shun 124.jpg Ep124 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuya and Shun 124.png Yuya 124-1.jpg Yuya and Yuto 124-1.jpg Yuya, Shun, Serena 124.png Ep124 Doctor's Parasite Room.png Yuya and Yuto 124-2.jpg Yuya 124-00.png Yuya and Yuto 124-3.png Ruri, Yuya, Serena 124.png Yuto and Yuya 124.png Ep124 Yūya2.png Rin, Yuya, Doctor, Yuzu 124.jpg Episode 125 Yuya and Yuto 125.png Yuya 125-2.jpg Yuya 125-00.png Serena and Yuya 125.png Ep125 Yūya with an Action Card.jpg Ep125 Close up of Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 125-1.jpg Yuto and Yuya 125-0.png Yuya 125-3.jpg Yuya 125-07.png Yuto-Yuya 125-0.png Yuya 125-9.png Yuya 125-7.png Yuya 125-10.png Yuya 125-8.png Yuya 125-5.jpg Yuya 125-4.jpg Yuya 125-6.png Ep125 Yūya regains his senses.png Serena, Yuya, Ruri 125-0.png Serena, Yuya, Ruri 125.jpg Ep125 Yūya pushed back by Serena.png Ep125 Leo, Doctor and Yūya.png Reiji, Reira, Yusho, Yuya 125.png Ep125 Yūya seeing Yūshō.png Episode 126 Yuya 126.png Ep126 Awakened Yūya.png Ep126 Kaito, Edo and Yūya.png Edo, Yuya, Kaito 126.png Yuya, Kaito, Edo 126.png Yusho, Yuto, Yuya 126.jpg Ep126 Leo, Yūya, Reiji, Reira, Yūshō and Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png Episode 127 Yuya 127-1.png Dad your here...png Yusho, Yuya, Reira, Reiji 127.jpg Yusho and Yuya 127.png Ep127Yūya3.png Yuya and Yuto 127.png Lancers 127.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya, Yuto 127.png Reiji, Yusho, Yuya 127-0.png Yuya and Yuto 127-1.png Reiji and Yuya 127-1.png Reiji and Yuya 127-2.png Bracelet Girls, Leo, Yuya, Reiji 127.png Reiji and Yuya 127-3.png Ep127 Leo confronting Yūya and Reiji.png Episode 128 Ep128 Reiji and Yūya.png Yuto and Yuya 128-1.png Ep128 Yūshō, Shūzō, Child Yuzu and Yūya.png Child Yuya 128-1.jpg Yuya 128-8.png Yuya, Leo, Reiji 128.png Leo and Lancers 128.png Ep128 Angered Yūya.png Yuya 128-3.png Yuya 128-4.png Yuya, Reira, Yusho 128.png Ep128 Reiji and Yūya2.png Reiji and Yuya 128.png Yuya 128-2.jpg Yuto and Yuya 128.png Yuya 128-9.jpg Yuya 128-1.png Yuya 128-12.png Ep128 Awakened Yūya Fusion Summon.png Child Yuya and Yusho 128.jpg Child Yuya 128.jpg Yuya 128-5.jpg Yuya 128-6.png Yuya 128-9.png Yuya 128-7.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Yūya activates Twin Big Shield.png Ep129 Yūshō and Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 129-20.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya looks at Reiji.png Yuto and Yuya 129.png Yuya 129-4.jpg Ep129 Reiji and Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 129-1.png Yuya 129-10.png Yuya 129-2.png Yuya 129-3.png Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Yuya 129.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya smiling.png Awakened Yūya surprises.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya trapped 2.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya trapped.png Yuya 129-5.png Yuya 129-12.png Episode 130 Ep130 Awakened Yūya trapped.png Zarc's Avatars.png Episode 131 Ep131 Awakened Yūya2.png Episode 132 Ep132 Yūya.png Reira, Reiji, Yuya 132.jpg Yuya 132.png Ep132 Yūya looking at Yūri vs Yūshō.png Episode 133 Yuya and Yuto 133.png Ep133 Young Yūya and Yōko.JPG Ep133 Young Yūya.JPG Ep133 Yūya.png Ep133 Yōko and Young Yūya.png Yuto and Yuya 133.png Ep133 Yūya seeing Yūri and his Dragons.JPG Yuto and Yuya 133.jpg Yuto and Yuya 133-1.jpg Yusho and Yuya 133.jpg Ep133 Shocked Yūya.JPG Ep133 Awakened Yūya.PNG Yuya 133-5.png Yuya 133.jpg Episode 134 Ep134 Yūya's rage.png Ep134 Awakened Yūya2.png Ep134 Yūya activates his Duel Disk.png Ep134 Joeri VS Yuya.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya in pain after Yūri Summons Starve Venom.png Ep134 Yūya hesitates to take Odd Eyes.png Yuya 134-19.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya resist.png Ep134 Yūya explains the effect of Starlight Force.png Ep134 Yūya thinks to Summon Dark Rebellion.png Ep134 Yūto tells Yūya to Summon Odd Eyes.png Yuto and Yuya 134.png Yuya 134.png Ep134 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon.png Ep134 Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 134-0.png Yuya, Kaito, Sayaka, Allen, Jack, Crow, Shinji 134.png Ep134 Shocked Yūya and Odd Eyes.png Yuri and Yuya 134.jpg Episode 135 Yuya 135.png Ep135 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuya 135-14.png Yuya 135-4.png Yuya 135-23.png Yuya 135-24.png Yuya 135-22.png Yuya 135-15.png Yuya 135-17.png Yuri and Yuya 135-1.png Yuya 135-13.png Ep135 Yūya activates Evasion.png Yuya 135-16.png Yuya and Reiji 135-1.png Reira, Yuya, and Reiji 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-1.png Edo and Lancers 135-2.png Yuya 135-18.png Yuya 135-19.png Yuya 135-9.png Yuya 135-25.png Yuya 135.jpg Yuya 135-2.png Yuya 135-20.png Lancers 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-3.png Yuri and Yuya 135-12.png Edo and Lancers 135-4.png Yuya 135-12.png Yuri, Yuya, Reira 135-1.png Yuya 135-10.png Yuya 135-3.jpg Yuri and Yuya 135.png Yugo, Yuya, Yuto 135.png Ep135 Yūya changes the ATK of Odd Eyes.png Ep135 Yūya attacks Starve Venom with Odd Eyes.png Yuri and Yuya 135-00.png Yuri and Yuya 135-3.png Yuri and Yuya 135-6.png Yuya 135-11.png Lancers 135-1.png Yuya 135-21.png Yuya 135-5.png Yuya 135-26.png Yuya and Yuri 135-4.png Yuya 135-6.png Zarc 135.png *Yūya Sakaki (Season 1)/Gallery *Yūya Sakaki (Season 2)/Gallery *Yūya Sakaki (Season 3:Xyz Arc)/Gallery *Yūya Sakaki (Season 3:Arc V Arc)/Gallery Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yūya Sakaki